Long Since Forgiven
by RyooNaberrie
Summary: When Darth Vader dies, will he be reunited with Padme, or forced to live an eternity of desolation?   OneShot


This was my first ever vignette, so please be nice! No flaming or I will delete it and report you!

DISCLAIMER: All Star Wars related terms and characters are property of LucasFilms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light was quickly resurfacing in him, so much that it nearly blinded him. He could hear his only son practically begging him not to die, not to release himself into the living force, but he already knew that it was too late. It was his time to go now, this much he knew for certain.

Suddenly, a bright white tunnel came charging at him, and he knew he had to say it now, or death would take him before he even got the chance to fully redeem himself.

"Luke, you were right about me. Tell your sister, you were right," he smiled with all the strength he had left, just as he felt himself close his eyes to the only world he'd ever known.

He opened his eyes to sunshine, and quickly stood up to determine exactly where his heard-headed son had taken him. His light eyes glazed over in realization, "This is the afterlife..."

Staring in shock, he realized he was on Naboo, where he and his young love had exchanged their secret, but heartfelt, vows. His eyes clouded with long-held-back tears. Tears he had wanted to cry for so very long.

He had killed his beautiful wife. His reason for living... dead because of him. With a suddenly joyful heart, he raised his head, "But I'm dead too.."

Looking around him, he became more and more upset that no one was here to greet him into the afterlife.

"Of course," his thoughts said, "She doesn't love you anymore, so why should anybody that you most likely killed want to come see you? You've always been a disgrac..."

His battling thoughts were interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice and presence. "It's good to finally have you back, old friend," said the kindly voice of Obi-Wan kenobi, who was staring straight at him, looking almost humored about something.

"What's good about me killing so many innocents after being trained under the greatest Jedi Master who ever lived?" he shot back with sudden pain filling his heart.

Obi-Wan just smiled and placed a youth-restored hand on his old apprentice's shoulder. "No one here blames you anymore, old Padawan. They've all come to forgive you and welcome you with open arms. You've long since been forgiven."

"Then why hasn't anyone else besides you tried to see me? No one cares about me, do they?" he asked, fearful that his words were indeed true.

"Actually," Obi-Wan replied in a laugh, " They have been waiting for you to meet with someone before they all crowd you."

He was confused, "Who?" His newly-restored young face must've shown confusion, because his old friend answered staright away.

"She's been waiting patiently for you for such a long time. We must'nt make her wait any longer."

Tears of joy and surprise ran down his afce. She still loved him, after everything, after how he was to their children... Willingly, he followed Obi-Wan inside the Nubain Palace to the Queen's private rooms.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Obi-Wan whispered, "She will be with you in a moment, " and he promptly left the room.

After several minutes of staring at various objects around the room, a door behind him creaked slightly, as a person, sounding very out of breath, slowly crept in. Thankfully, he was still wearing his hood over his head, so she could not see his face when he turned to face her, just as he couldn't see hers from under the hood.

Slowly yet surely, he lowered his hood until he finally again saw the face he'd fallen in love with many, many, years before.

Her big brown eyes, rosy red cheeks, and her thick, curly hair stared back at him.

After what seemed like decades of staring in awe at each other, she lept into his waiting arms. Kissing every part of his face, with tears streaming down her own, she murmered, " Oh my, I missed you so much."

"And I missed my angel," he sweetly said straight into her gorgeous brown eyes. Then, withing any warning at all, she kissed him.

If hearts could burst in happiness and piece themselves back together again, he was sure that's what his was doing. Nothing else matted, just the two of them forever together in a peaceful afterlife.

He broke the kiss and said to her, for the first time in over 30 years, " I love you, Padme Skywalker."

She smiled and bit back her own tears as she hugged him very tightly, whispering in his ear, "And I will always love you, Anakin Skywalker."


End file.
